<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The things i do for you by SrtaPepa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386998">The things i do for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaPepa/pseuds/SrtaPepa'>SrtaPepa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WTFock | Skam (Belgium)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sander's POV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaPepa/pseuds/SrtaPepa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbe has a crush on his best friend, and when Jens tells him he's bisexual, Robbe sees his chance. The problem is that he ended up chikened out and lying to him.<br/>What had he said to Jens? That he has a crush, a crush on Sander, his best friend of all life. Lucky for him, Jens seems a little jealous of that, so Robbe decided to convince Sander to date him so he can make Jens even more jealous.<br/>It will only be a few parties and some kisses, what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi loves! Im here again with this little idea. This is the first of 3/4 chapter. The second one its going to be up later today. I hope you like it 💕 kisses 😘</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I need your help,” Robbe says at my back while I draw for one of my last projects. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With?” I ask after Robbe didn’t say anything more.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hear him take a deep breath, and</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>usually, I would stop what I’m doing and look at him, but I’m really late with my work, and I can’t make any free time for Robbe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that I have this huge crush on my best friend, right?” He asks, and I think for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know Robbe’s friends that well. I saw them once or twice on his birthdays, but they all seem like assholes to me, so I never pay enough attention to them. So… Robbe’s friends… There was Yasmina, the only one I remember because she was always kind, she actually listened to Robbe, then there was the curly blond. What was his name? Arnold? No, but I’m sure it was with an A. Well, it doesn’t matter; he wasn’t Robbe’s best friend. There was Moyo, the worst of all of them. And then.. the tall one, dark hair. Mmm... Oh yes! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jens..” I finally say, changing the color of my pencil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Him.. well, the other day he told me he is bi,” Robbe says, and at that, I freeze a little bit. Is he going to tell me that they are together? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.. so?” That’s right. Act chill, Sander. You can do this. Thank God I wasn’t looking at him, or I will be puking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So... I tried to tell him about my crush for him, but I freaked out and ended up lying to him,” Robbe explains in a rush; I barely got what he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm.. doesn’t sound good, but I think if he really is your best friend, go and explain it to him. Jens will understand.” He needs my advice, so I try my best. It wasn’t his fault that I have been in love with him since forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, that’s the problem. I told Jens about my crush, but I told him it was you.” Robbe’s words were like someone just threw a giant cold cube of water to me.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” I manage to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and know what? He just looked at me and said, ‘i already knew that, Robbe’” Okay, time to face the devil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I put my pencil on the table and turned my chair to look at him. Robbe is lying on my bed; all curled up in the blankets. So adorable.     </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” I asked him when he kept silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know! But i... I freaked out more, and I may or may not have told him that we are together.” He says without looking at my eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did what?” I ask again, hoping I just had dreamed what he just said.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. I’m sorry. I'm so sorry, Sander.” Robbe apologizes and looks at me with his cute shy eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” I find myself saying. “just text him, meet up and tell him the truth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowns, “I don’t think that a good idea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it's the only idea,” I say, frowning too. What is he thinking now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but the thing is that when I told him about us, he made this weird face.” Robbe tries to imitate it, but if you ask me, I don’t have any idea of what could be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A weird face?” I repeat, waiting for him to explain it better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, like he was jealous or something,” He finally says with heart eyes and all of that shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better for you then,” I say and try to come back to my art. But Robbe pulls the chair and sits on my lap, making it impossible to ignore him. And I can’t stop myself from hugging him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you help me?” He says, looking deep into my eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I already did.” I try to play dumb like I didn’t have an idea of what he wants</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I want you to pretend to be with me.” Yeep... that’s what I thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no way,” There is no way I do this to me, to us.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Sander,” He says, getting closer to my face and pouting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Robbe, we won’t do that. If Jens is your friend and even more, if he is into you, the right thing to do is go there and tell him the truth.” I say, trying to convince him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if I am wrong? What if I ruin our friendship?” Robbe asks while he starts to play with my hair.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would mean Jens is a shitty friend,” I say like I didn’t think that already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Sander! It would be just a few parties, and if he does seem jealous, I will tell him everything,” He says, and at this point, I am not sure if it wouldn’t be better if Jens also has a crush on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if he doesn’t?” I regret asking it the exact moment I see the spark of joy in Robbe’s eyes. He knows me too well. He knows that if he keeps pushing me a little more, he will win. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we break up, and I tell him that we decide that it’s better if we just remain friends,” Robbe says like he had it all already planned. And knowing him, maybe he did.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think this is a good idea.” I am losing, and we both know it.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleaseeeeee.” He begs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you going to find out if you are not even sure now?” I say, trying my last attempt to stop his craziness.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will. You are amazing reading people.” He answers, and I hate that I can not fight his logic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, there’s a lot of things that could go wrong.” For example, me getting hurt and you getting with that Jens, boring as hell dude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbe put his most adorable puppy eyes and joined our noses.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleaseeeeee... Sander, for me?” He whispers with his sweet baby voice. Aggh I can’t believe I’m gonna do this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I close my eyes for a second before talking again. “Okay, just a few parties,” Robbe’s face lights up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Thank you, thank you. You are the best Sander.” He says while he kisses me all over my face. And I, like the dumb boy that I am, melt entirely because of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.. but if after this we don’t get nothing, we stop, and you tell him the truth, okay?” I say firmly. A few parties won’t kill me, but if we do this for too long...    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I promise,” Robbe says seriously.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, now get out of my lap. I need to end my drawing.” I try to push him out, but he doesn’t move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbe hides his face on my neck. “But you are so cozy” He mewls in my ear and gets even more curled up on me. And there’s no way I’m going to say no to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed and took him by the hip. “God, the things I do for you. At least move to the side so I can use my hands.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yaaay!” Robbe says and moves so I can free my hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We stayed like this for at least an hour or two, with him sleeping on my lap while I finished my drawings. I hate how much easier it’s for me to concentrate when we are like this. I hate how his soft and slow breath against my skin relaxes my thoughts, how the weight on top of my body stops me from wanting to run. I usually don’t have problems with my art, but one thing was doing it for pleasure, and another was having all those projects in the same week. Having to use techniques I don’t enjoy and have just days to finish each one of them before starting the next one. All of that seems to disappear when Robbe sleeps on my lap while I work. And I hate that I love every second out of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How do we start? Well, we actually have known each other forever. I am two years older than him, but it isn’t like I can remember those moments. We used to be neighbors, and our moms have been friends since day one. Basically, I always have been in Robbe’s life, and he has always been in mine. So being affectionate or touchy was our everyday life. We are best friends, and I am in love with him. Since when? Since always. I genuinely believe he is my soulmate, but Robbe is as blind as he can. And I don’t blame him; I didn’t find out about my feelings until I was sixteen, and he was fourteen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It started the day he told me he was gay. He was telling me all about this boy he liked. I will never forget his name, Eliott, he was older like me, and Robbe had a massive crush on him. Maybe like the one he now has with Jens. To summarize, Robbe spent weeks telling me how good Eliott looked that day, how sweet Eliott was with him on their school break, and the list went on and on for weeks. And I hated Eliott every day a little more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hated him until one magic afternoon. We were just like this, with me painting while Robbe slept on my lap, when I realized that I didn’t hate the poor boy. I was jealous, jealous as fuck that Robbe was pining over someone else. It didn’t shock me or perturbed me. In fact, I couldn’t feel better. It was like something had finally come into place on my mind, heart, and soul. In the end, Eliott moved to Paris, and Robbe forgot about his love for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As for me, I decided not to say anything to him because of the fear of losing him. But that was a long time ago. Robbe is now eighteen, I am twenty, and I can’t remember how many times I tried to tell him how I feel. But he just doesn’t listen to me, or he doesn’t want to listen to me. I actually gave up, and I resigned myself to spending my whole life as just his best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was because of how we are around each other. Always so touchy and carefree. We sleep next to each other. We talk about everything, and when I say everything, I mean it. Yes, all the things that you are now thinking about? Yes, those things too. We spend weekends and holidays together, with only the two of us. When I moved to my studio, he practically moved with me. And yes, he… he sits on my lap or between my legs a lot. A lot meaning all the time we are together, and for Robbe, It never mattered if someone was around with us too. And for me? Well, I am not proud, but I will get whatever little love he is willing to give me. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here I am!! one more time as I promise haha thank you soo soo much for all the kudos and the comments. </p><p>I hope you guys like this one a much as the other. Kisses, kisses, and see you soon. 🥰😘</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>So here we are, a week later, after Robbe’s fantastic plan. Waiting for the party tonight, my boy has never been a big fan of parties, but today he was incredibly excited. Tonight all the farce begins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbe had come to my studio, saying something about getting our story straight. He didn’t explain much in his texts. And I didn’t ask either because what could we possibly need to talk about? It isn’t like we don’t already know everything about the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell me what we are doing?” I ask, lying on my bed while Robbe goes around like a cat in a trap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to know what we are going to say to my friends,” He says, and I start to laugh.” Don’t laugh! This is serious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” I ask, but Robbe keeps walking around nervously. “Baby, Babe… stop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he passes next to me, I take his hand and push him to the bed. Robbe ends up falling on top of me. Giggling against my chest like a little kid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to decide how we got together, and I don’t know…” He says and sits down next to me. “And maybe we should kiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look at him, amused. “How did we get together? I don’t know, baby, why can’t we just tell them that one day after years of being friends, we realized we were in love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean, there’s not actually a lie only because it hasn’t happened yet, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm.. yeah, that actually sounds good.” Robbe rests his head on my shoulder. “Okay, do you want to kiss me now?… or we should.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do I have to kiss you now? Do you bring Jens, and you are hiding him?” I joke, looking around the flat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, silly!” Robbe hit me softly on my arm. “But we can’t kiss for the first time in front of everybody. What if we don’t like it or if one of us freaks out? We need to act natural!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if we don’t like it... Is he serious? I am an excellent kisser, and he is about to find out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This won’t be our first kiss, and we don’t need to kiss. You can make him jealous without us kissing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sander, who is gonna believe that we are together if we don’t kiss?” Robbe says this time, looking at me. “Also, what do you mean this won’t be our first time? When have you kissed me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have kissed before. You were an adorable little boy who one day came to me and said… </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Sander, How does it feel to be kissed?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Do you really forget about it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you remember what I said to you back then,” Robbe says, smiling big at me. He likes it when I get cheesy with him. “And yes, Sander, I remember, but that was ages ago, and we just lock lips. That barely counts as a kiss.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It counted to me,” I whisper, but as always, he doesn’t listen.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, sit up! We need to practice” Robbe chirps.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Practice? How many times do we want us to kiss, baby?” I ask, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that I mind kissing him all day, to be honest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks for a moment before talking again. “I don’t know, three times?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three times?” Actually, I don’t know what I even ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is going to kill me. How can I possibly kiss him more than once and do not want to do it all the time? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, the first to try, the second to get our technique, and a third to be sure,” Robbe answers sternly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our technique?” I say and burst to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sander!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. I’m sorry, baby,” I sit on the bed facing him. “I’m all yours” I close my eyes and wait for him to kiss me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A whole minute goes by, and nothing happens, so I open one eye to see him. Robbe has moved close to me, but he has stopped before getting too close. His face is red, and he is looking at me shyly. When he notices I am also looking back at him, Robbe giggles and moves his gaze down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So much for your attitude, huh?” I joke, making us laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you are right. I chickened out, maybe we…” Robbe starts to say, but I don’t let him finish. I put my hand on his nape and pulled him into me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When our lips finally touch, I feel all my body shiver, and my heart is set on fire. Robbe’s lips were so soft, and his mouth tasted like pure heaven. I love it. We should be kissing only to get it out before the party. But now that we are kissing, I can’t stop myself. Opening my mouth, I take his lower lip between mine and slowly suck it. I don’t know for how long we kiss, but I could be doing it forever.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbe is addictive to me.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm.. yeah, right!” Robbe says after a minute and shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seems as overwhelming as me. Robbe has his eyes lock on my lips, and when I lick them, I see him follow my tongue with his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I got you, baby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we need to do it one time then?” I ask, and I can feel the cocky smile I have.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Robbe almost yells. “I mean, we need to be sure. You know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” I nod, acting all serious too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We start to kiss again, and again, and again. I don’t know how to stop. Robbe is the sweetest person I have ever met, and he fucking kiss me like that. He is so gentle and caring and selfless. Robbe doesn’t take the lead in the kiss; he just perfectly follows me. And maybe I get too into our kiss because I accidentally bite him, but to the surprise of both, Robbe moans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, baby,” I say, trying to see if I hurt his lip, but Robbe keeps kissing me, making it impossible to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, you didn’t hurt me,” Robbe finally says, a bit breathless while we keep kissing each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We kissed for a few seconds more when an idea hit me up. I shouldn’t do it. But now that I think about it, I couldn’t not do it. I decided to try to bite him one more time, but this time not as an accident. This time I am fully aware of what I’m doing when I take his lower lip with my teeth and bite him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m softly sucking his lip in my mouth when Robbe moans again. “You like it,” I say, amused, smiling once I see him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sander,” Robbe whispers, super ashamed and blushing hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blushing too much if you ask me. And then it hit me again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! No, you not only like it. You love it,” Now, I am laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sander, please,” Robbe says and hides his face on my chest.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you! It really turns you on, right?” I say, amazed by this.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus! Yes, I like it, okay?” Robbe says before he starts laughing with me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you like it rough... I will never have guessed you were such a kinky boy.” I joke, making him blush more. He is so red; it’s adorable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me, Sander,” Robbe says, and I raise my eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” He rolls his eyes. “There are a few things you don’t know about me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see…” I look at him from up and down. God, I wish I could know those things too. “Do you think your vanilla Jens can handle it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbe opens his mouth in surprise and pushes me while he chuckles, “You don’t know that you barely talk to him when he is around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need to talk to him to know those things. He is a vanilla boy.” Robbe’s best friend exudes vanilla energy everywhere he goes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am not saying that being like that is bad. But if I was, my recently discovered kinky Robbe; I would want to be with a vanilla boy. At least not for my first relationship, and even less if the vanilla boy is more experienced than me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, maybe you are right. But I still want him.” I ignore it, and instead, I pinch the skin on his collarbone, making Robbe shivers.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My poor kinky baby, he is going to get hella bored with Jens.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So let’s get him. Come! Take a shower first. We are going to run late if we don’t start to move.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I lied on my bed thinking about Robbe’s lip on mine, about the sweets moans he makes when he gets too carried away. Or how his hands feel on my shoulders. Before today, I thought that Robbe’s feelings for me were platonic, and that was why he never seemed to notice mine. But now, seeing how desperate he got and how he completely forgot about the time while we kissed, I think that maybe I was wrong, and the only thing Robbe needs is that I make him see us. Maybe this fake dating wasn’t a bad idea, after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We left my flat an hour later, so it had already started when we got to the party. I look at the yellow house, Moyo’s house, one of the shitty friends of Robbe. The music is loud and definitely not my style, but I’m kinda used to it by now. Once I found a place to leave the car and got outside, I felt a little nervous about it for the first time. Not about the fake dating part; they are not my friends, so I can’t care any less if they find out. But having to act like we are a couple in front of other people knowing that for Robbe this isn't real, yeah, that has me a little worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if I get too into this and Robbe gets uncomfortable? Or what if Robbe’s plans succeed, and after making out with him, I have to see him go back home with Jens and not with me? Too many possibilities for things to go the wrong way. Yet I know it’s late to change my mind, and to be honest, there’s nothing Robbe can’t make me do if he asks me. Even more when he looks like he does tonight. Fuck, the word perfect is not enough to say how good Robbe looks. I hate it when he changes his baggy pants for a pair of skinny black jeans. I hate it more when he matches his skinny jeans with one of my sweaters, making him look so small and cute. I hate it so much more when he tries to style his brown curls to look less messy. And when I said that I hate it, I mean that I love it. Tonight Robbe looks, cut, and adorable, sexy, and mine but also not mine. So yeah, I love it, and it drives me crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” I ask before we go inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, do you remember our story?” Robbe’s voice sounds much more confident than I feel at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The part where we realized that we actually are in love? Yeah, I think I got it.” I joke, pushing him a little closer to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbe rolls his eyes and hugs me back. “Okay, no need to be a smart ass. I am just trying to be sure. Also, remember you can’t ditch me in the middle of the party to go with some cute boy or girl you meet, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time is my turn to roll my eyes. “Really, Robbe? When have I ever done something like that? I am not like your assholes, friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are not that bad; they just aren’t you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell no. I will never do something like this to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you will never do it, but what if you meet the love of your life and forget about me?” He says, pouting, and I have to stop myself from kissing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, baby. Tonight is your night.” I say instead because obviously, I wasn’t about to tell him that he is the love of my life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes my hand and walks us to the front door, where Robbe opens it without knocking. The first person we bump is his friend Yasmina; she’s sitting on the couch and waving to us, so we decide to join her. I try to relax. Yasmina, It’s actually the perfect person to start to pretend. She’s chill and friendly and definitely not the person we have to make jealous.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We sit next to her, and I pull Robbe’s back into my chest, something we have done a thousand times, but for some reason, it feels different tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talked for like half an hour before I saw Jens for the first time. He was coming down from the second floor with Moyo and Arthur? No, I think that’s not his name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, baby wanna dance with me?” I say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.” Robbe smiles and whispers a little sorry to his friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When we get to the improvised dance floor, I take him by the waist and move us around. At the same time, Robbe puts his arms around my neck and looks at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look behind, but Jens is there, and he has seen us,” I say into Robbe’s ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, are you ready? I mean, are you sure? We can actually stop this here and now and go back home,” Robbe says, looking into my eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And some part of me wants to stop and go home, but because he says ‘home’ like he also belongs there, with me, it’s what makes me sure about this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are fine, baby.” I smile at him, and he nods. I join our foreheads and dance with him, perfectly aware of Jens and the rest of Robbe’s friends stares at us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are not watching us because of me, but mostly because they have never seen shy baby Robbe dancing with a boy at a party. This is not the first time we dance together; we have done it a lot at our family’s events, and in my study’s privacy. Robbe has always been shy around others, and I usually don’t hang out with him and his friends, so this is probably the first time they see Robbe like this. And I don’t want to lie, that idea makes me smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can just dance to this,” Robbe says and takes me by my collar to get closer. “Push up on my body.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you really just quote that cheesy song with Ariana Grande and that skinny blond you like?” I say while I laugh at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I did. And look who is talking about skinny blondes.” He jokes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I see his friends coming to us, and I make Robbe spin in my arms so I can hug him from behind. He giggles adorably and rests his head on my shoulder.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was damn time you came, men.” Armand? Says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t blame him, Aaron” Oh yeah, Aaron… that’s his name. “Robbe probably got distracted with his boyfriend’s D,” Moyo says, winning a punch from Jens at his side. Huh… that was new. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where have you been, guys?” Robbe asks, ignoring the tensions in his friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smoking in a place with fewer people. I'll save you some if you want to come.” Jens finally says, looking between them. And that’s new too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jens and I have never really cared about the other when we had met. I mean, we don’t hate each other, but I am not sure if we like each other either. Jens and I know it, fuck even Robbe knows we don’t particularly like his other best friend. It’s something we all know, but we have never discussed it. But seeing Jens now, maybe I get an idea of why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, can we have a drink before you ditch me for your friend?” I ask, faking a pout, speaking loud enough to make Jens hear me. Just because I take my job seriously, and not at all because I want it, I kiss Robbe’s neck a few times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel his body shiver against me before he talks. “I’m not leaving you; you are coming with us,” Robbe says with his soft honeyed voice that he only uses when I mad at him, and he wants me to forgive him. And that’s how I know he is now playing too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jens’s eyes widen before he rolls it; apparently, he doesn’t like this side of Robbe. “Whatever, get your drinks. I will wait upstairs.” Oh! He definitely doesn’t like this side of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I briefly look at Jens, and before Robbe can answer, I take his hand and leave to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When we get there, it is less crowded than the rest of the house. I guess because almost everybody is already drunk and partying. Robbe makes some gin tonic for him and opens a beer for me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jens hadn’t left to go upstairs, and he is actually looking at us. Taking advantage of that, I make one of my favorite things in the world. I take Robbe’s hip and push him up so he can sit on the counter while I hug him standing between his legs. He hugs me by my neck and giggles because I know how much he enjoys the few moments he is taller than I am.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you are right,” I say before I drink a sip of my beer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Robbe says, a bit confused. He has started playing with the hair in my nape, something that always distracts him too much, to be honest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About Jens, I think he is a little jealous, but I don’t know yet if it’s like I want my best friend back from his boyfriend or I want my best friend back so I can be his boyfriend,” I explain and touch his thigh to make him look at me and not at my hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we barely do anything. Why would he be jealous?” He says and drinks some of his gin tonics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I frown, “What do you mean we barely do anything? I’m doing my best work so far here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is this your best work, Sander? It’s really your game this weak?” Robbe asks, teasing me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weak, you say? I literally sat with you lying on me, I took you to dance, I whispered on your ear, I called you baby, and I’m now we are fucking hugging each other.” I say, and Robbe laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we do that all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but they don’t know that, baby.” I move my hand up and down his thigh, pretty sure that Jens is still watching us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s true. Is he watching us?” Robbe asks, and I drink another sip so I can look around the room without being weird. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he is,” I say after a second. “Do you want me to kiss you?” I ask, getting closer and brushing our noses.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbe blushes and nods. “If you want…” He whispers, looking at my lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck! If I want, he asks me? I have to be dreaming. I look back at his mouth, and Robbe bites his lower lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let go,” I whisper to him while I caress his puffy bottom lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he does it, I kiss him. And Robbe was right; this time, when we kiss, I perfectly know what I have to do to make him eager for more. His mouth now tastes like gin, and I'm glad he hadn’t chosen to drink whiskey, which I hate. If I think of it, that’s probably why he had chosen the gin tonic. That makes me want to kiss him even more, so I deepen the kiss just a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like every other time we kiss today, I have no idea of how much time has passed. The only thing I know is that Robbe is getting needier. He presses his chest to mine and whines into the kiss like a kitten. And at that, I smile against his mouth and take his jaw to move his face away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting needy, baby?” I can stop myself from asking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” He says with his cheeks a cute shade of pink. “Is he still watching us?” Robbe asks after a minute, and when I look around, Robbe’s best friend is missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Interesting. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hii again! 💞 I know I told you guys I was going to finish the fic this week, but I lied... 🙈 hahaha I also lied when I said it will be 2k per chapter because here I’m with a 4k ch and thinking about an epilogue (So 5 ch in total and not only 4) but you don't care about all of this. So I hope you like this part as much as the other and thank you so much for the comments and the kudos. 🥰💗🥰💗</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>We have been to two more parties after that one, and things should not go well because Robbe is every day more into the fake relationship. We arrived early at the next party, this time the house is from Jens’s ex-girlfriend, Jana, I think. Robbe has told me about it because he believes we should look especially loving with the other since Jens still has feelings for her. Well... we are definitely doing the part of being affectionate, but I’m not so sure that this is stopping Jens in any way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as we got there, Robbe made us sit on a sofa in the garden. His friends were already there, so they talked a little bit. Robbe was between my legs, resting against my chest while I played with his hair. We must be like that for just ten minutes before Robbe kissed me. At the moment I thought we were going to kiss for a few moments and then he would be talking with his friends again. Well, that was not the case. It’s already midnight, and I told you that we came early and that Robbe spoke with his Moyo and Jens for only ten or fifteen minutes. So I think it is fair to say that we have been kissing in front of them for at least TWO HOURS! And don’t get me wrong, I’m not complaining, but, to be honest, if we keep it like this, I might be dead by the end of the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robbe, man, are you going to be sucking your boyfriend’s face all night,” Jens says, his voice sound annoyed, but I can’t tell why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean, I will be annoyed too if my best friend left me alone for three parties in a row. Robbe doesn't hear him or doesn’t care because he keeps kissing me while I hear Jens calling him one more time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving my kisses along his jaw, I whisper in his ear. “Baby?” I say while I pretend to be playing with his earring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Humm?” Robbe murmurs and doesn’t open his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I chuckle softly. He seems to be in his own bubble. “Baby… Jens wants your attention.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” He says, hiding his face in my neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The man of your dreams,” I joke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are the man of my dreams,” He whispers between kisses on my skin.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel like my whole body froze. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Robbe says confused, this time, he is more alert and looking at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say?” I ask because he couldn’t have said what I think he said, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said, Johan, is the man of my dreams…” The fuck is he talking about? “The Dutch football player... I was joking,” Robbe says, laughing and caressing my frown.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay..” I have no clue what Robbe said; I’m not a big football fan like him, but I guess it has more sense than what I heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, bro, are you going to be all night eating Sander’s face? It’s like the third night you ignore us. You have him all the time; what about us?” Jens tries again now that Robbe is not distracted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And at this point, I’m pretty sure Robbe’s best friend is not jealous of me because I’m his ‘boyfriend’ but more possible because of how little time his best friend hangs with him nowadays. I tried to say it to Robbe yesterday, but once again, he didn’t listen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbe’s cheeks turn pink, and I hug him from behind. “Yes, you are right. I’m sorry I got to carry away.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Robbe. I get you guys are in the honeymoon phase. Wanna come inside for some new drinks?” Jens offers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Give me a sec,” Robbe says, and Jens only nods at him, already heading to the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbe looks at him, smiling, and I smile at him too. He is so sweet and so fucking in love. He gets closer and bumps his nose with mine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is not here anymore, you know?” I ask playfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” He says in the same tone. Robbe doesn’t move. “Jens can wait for a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbe takes my face in his hands and kisses me again. He is so tender and gentle; he makes it super easy for me to get lost.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This part of your plan?” I say after some time has passed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, sure.” Robbe answers without stopping his kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to go,” I laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a minute,” He pushes himself further in my body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A minute has passed,” I joke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going,” He says, not moving or stopping our kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still see you here,” Robbe whines and starts to stand up, pulling my face giving me peaks in my mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you don’t.” He pouts, making me laugh even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, you need to go,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay,” He finally says</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbe walks a few steps before coming back to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more,” He says, leaning down to kiss me again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We kiss for a minute, deeply. After another minute pass, my neck hurts because of the rare position we are kissing. But before I can move, Robbe pushes away to look at my eyes. He smiles, and like he didn’t have just stolen my heart, he runs towards the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the fuck had just happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thursdays are busy days for me. I work part-time in a tattoo shop while I finish my two last years of college. I’m drawing the sketches for my weekend clients and some original pieces if anyone comes wanting a random tattoo. I like my job, I can paint all day, people used to be really kind, and because the owner is my best friend, I get to keep the majority of my profits. Noor only let me pay my part of the bills and nothing more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m drawing a European dragon for a girl I have on Saturday when my phone beeps. Usually, I don’t answer any calls while I’m drawing, but it must be Robbe for the time. The only moments when I don’t respond to him are because I’m with a client. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, I’m weak for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think u should send me some photos,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> I read, and I don’t have fucking clue of what it’s he saying, so I call him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, baby,” I say once Robbe picks up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi! Have you finished early today? I miss you…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you too, but I still have work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buuu… I can’t wait to see you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why you want the photo?” I ask unsure, he has never done that, but he’s been acting weird lately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I guess I can say so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m gonna send you a selfie later. Send me one too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No, that’s not the type of photo I meant.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly an idea hit me. I’m possibly wrong. No! I have to be wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of photo do you want, baby?” I ask, instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! I do want the selfie. Miss your pretty face.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you too, baby.” I see Noor rolling her eyes. But to be real, we haven’t seen each other for a week.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbe has a big exam coming tomorrow, and he wanted to be focused only on that. Sure, we speak every night, but it’s not the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t avoid my question. What type of photo?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been thinking…” Robbe says, and a month ago, that wouldn’t scare me. Today? I’m terrified. “We need to have some hot pics from the other on our phones and some dirty chat. It won’t be realistic if we don’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yep, that’s precisely what he had thought.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is going to see our phones, Robbe?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know anyone! Jens uses my phone a lot. He says I have a better camera for our skate videos.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but why would Jens look into our chats?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, the chat, the gallery.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I get what you mean, yet we are not doing it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? It hasn’t to be that dirty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no. I’m not texting you that only to make Jens jealous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Humm.. okay, can I text you some?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kill me if I don’t want those photos, but just because of that is why I won’t accept it. I can’t do it. Those photos would mean totally different things for us. And yes, when we kiss is similar, but I know Robbe at least enjoys kissing me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The photos would be a completely different story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you take them and leave them there? If Jens is going to see the gallery, he won’t actually know you didn’t send it to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! You’re right… sometimes you are such a genius.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, if you were like that all the time, you would accept my photos. I guess it’s your loss. I have some notable ones.” Robbe says, making me laugh. Maybe he is right.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We talked for a few moments more before Robbe had to go back to his study. Once we hang up, I rest my forehead on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is going to kill me, Noor... and I will fucking thank him,” I say, looking at the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does lovely Robbe ask you this time? It can’t be worse than kissing him to make someone else jealous.” She asks, amused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wanted us to send dirty photos to each other,” I admit in a whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, your boy likes to torture, or he is doing it on purpose?” Noor asks, but the reality can not be farther away from it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robbe is not even aware that I could at least get horny because of him.” And I honestly don’t know-how. It’s not like I’m that good of an actor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hahaha, well, I think it's good you tell him, no, sometimes you are too soft with his desires.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A deep silence grows between us. What should I say? That I finally tell him no because I won’t be able to not see those pics and not want to pin him in the wall.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sander…?” Noor says with wide eyes, “Please tell me you don’t fucking agree to do it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I disagree, but not because of that. It was because of how bad I want those photos. I’m still soft.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So fucking soft for him, and I’m so shameless about it. I mean, I literally call him ‘baby.’ I kiss his cheeks and neck all the time. I know people notice it, Robbe’s friends, our families, my best friend, Noor. She actually didn’t believe me that we weren’t together until she met Robbe. My ex even dumped me because of Robbe.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need help, man. And I think I have the best idea.” Noor smiles maliciously.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What idea?” I frown. I don’t like how this sounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you told him Lucas is coming back this weekend?” She says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, why would I? He doesn’t like him.” I say, trying to not assume the worst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, he doesn’t. Luc steals your attention from him.” Noor laughs like it was apparent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I wish it was true, but Lucas definitely didn’t steal my attention from Robbe. Lucas knows it. Even Robbe knows it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody steals my attention from him, Noor. I thought that was the problem.” I say </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but you give Lucas more than you gave to the rest of us even if it is less than to Robbe,” Noor admits my biggest shame. Robbe holds all the power over me. “He knows it, and that’s why he doesn’t like your Lucas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is not my Lucas anymore, Noor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And He is not with me because Lucas is not fucking blind like Robbe is. Robbe didn’t like him from the start. He told me Luc seems too much like a snake. Lucas did like Robbe; he told me he totally gets why I was in love with my best friend. And we were together for two months before they met, and tried to stay together for one month more after they met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, details.” She waves off my words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna use my ex to make Robbe jealous. I think we already have enough with him and his best friend,” I say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas doesn’t deserve that, and neither does Robbe. If he wants to be oblivious for the rest of his life is his call and not mine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not saying you should kiss your ex-boyfriend. Just let Robbe know he is here,” Noor explains, but I can see her intentions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you want to know what happened in the end, he dumped me. Lucas wasn’t mad at me, but he said that it was challenging to be with someone that already had all of his ‘needs’ covered by someone else and that if he could only give me sex, it was better to end things. And as a shame, as I got back then, it was the truth. I like him, I care for him, and I’m sure that if I didn’t have Robbe, I would fall in love with him. But I am madly in love with my best friend in the real-life, and Luc was nothing more than a friend with benefits. Well, he kinda still is. Yet now that things were clear between us, it is so much more healthy.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Friday night came quickly, and thank goodness because I can’t stand not seeing my baby boy anymore. A knock on the door surprised me, I wasn’t waiting for anyone else, and Robbe has his own key. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I open the door, a pair of blue eyes stare at me. Lucas has a cocky smile on his lips like he knows something I don’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi sexy,” Lucas says, and before I can greet him back, he is kissing me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not that we don’t kiss. We fool around a lot when he comes to visit, but not like this. It only happens when we are in the mood, usually late at night after a few drinks. When Lucas finally pulls off, I see it. Behind him is Robbe lying in the wall, arms croze, and an annoyed look on his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is mad as hell, and I suddenly understand the love show, but why…? Oh, wait! Noor. She told him, and of course, Lucas is in. He had always liked to annoy Robbe.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to come in?” I ask Robbe when he doesn’t move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Is he going to stay?” He says grumpily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know I shouldn’t because Robbe is trying to look mad, but he looks so adorable. I want to eat him, kiss by kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Luc just came to drop some stuff I asked him from Amsterdam,” I say more for Lucas than for Robbe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbe doesn’t answer. He enters without hugging me even if we hadn’t seen each other for a whole week. We sit on the floor where I have some pillows and blankets as a couch. I don’t need to tell you that Robbe sits in my lap and ignores Luc for the ten minutes that we probably spend talking, right? Once Lucas left, we decided to go for some hamburger at our favorite place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually, we eat in the same spot on the sofas next to the window. Yet tonight, something is different. We are in our place, but Robbe isn’t sitting in front of me like always. He is not even sitting next to me. He’s literally as glue to me as a public place will allow it. Robbe is turned to the side so he can look at me. He also has his leg on top of mine under the table, and he is stealing my fries. I can think that it is because of our time apart and that he has missed me yet… something feels too much for one week of not seeing each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to give me a hickey,” Robbe says out of nowhere, and of course, he does it while I’m drinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” I manage to say after I have choked in my coke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, couples do it,” Robbe says, caressing my back like it would help stop the cough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is a big red flag. This needs to stop now! Robbe has to be joking. I mean… really? No, he doesn’t want that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is joking, he is joking, he is joking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not all couples, baby,” I say because if I dare to question him and this is not a joke, he will be mad at me again, but we all know it is a joke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbe looks at me like I’m dumb, and at this point, I think I am. Fuck, did I tell you how close this position makes us be? Too close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but if you do, I can make Jens jealous even when you are not there,” Robbe explains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t joking. I feel my body panic; I already told him no yesterday. I don’t know if I’m strong enough to do it one more time, even less now that we are face to face. Tonight he can pull off his pup’s eyes and enchant me with his soft honey baby voice. This fight is lost before it has started, and for the smile on his lips, Robbe knows it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way, if you want to make him jealous…” I need to think fast, “I don’t know... talk to him about how great I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That sounded like I’m so full of myself, but Robbe only rolls his eyes at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do that all the time. It won’t work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, I can’t; how do you want me to do it? Are you going to lie down while I pretend to be Edward Cullen?” I joke, trying to lighten the mood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sander, pleaseeeeee.” There he is… using all his power over me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't! A hickey is not something that you planned. It occurred,” I say honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Robbe asks, doubting for the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is my opportunity. Robbe had never had a formal boyfriend. He had made out and dated a few guys over the years since he came out, but nothing more happened. And thank god because I hated every single one of them, but that’s not the point. The point is that Robbe is not a kid, but he isn’t the most experienced boy either. So if I can convince him that hickeys are not something you can do only by asking, maybe I can escape this without actually saying, not to him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I’m trying to say is that couples got to that when the things got sexual between them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I explained, but Robbe still looks at me like that wasn’t enough. Holy shit! This is not working… maybe if I am more explicit? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For example, you are making out for hours, and then you kiss other parts of them because both of you are horny. Or you are already having sex with them, and you kiss and bite whatever place of skin you find.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I see how Robbe thinks about it for a moment. I don’t know if it was enough, but it was kind of the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eats his fries in silence, still thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is not working. It’s taking him too long. What on earth could he be thinking? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t just give you one baby,” I add. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Robbe looks at me and Oh Boy! That’s it. I have lost the battle. I have no idea what he's about to say, but he has that look in his eyes. The one I told you he did when he asked me how does it feel to be kissed? Yeah, that look. I know I am going to say yes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, I want one.. from you.” Robbe whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I open my mouth to say no. I swear to god I did, but my brain should be damaged because I find myself agreeing to this nonsense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit! Okay, wait until we get home, and we’ll see how it works.” I say, already regretting all of my life choices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Thank you, thank you. You are so good to me.” He says happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbe takes my face between his hands and kisses me all over it. And yes, of course, I’m smiling and melting on him like stupid.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes, I think I spoiled you too much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes I say! Hahaha, I laugh at my own joke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never! You are perfect. Do you want one too?” Robbe says, still holding my face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I can give you one if you want to make someone jealous.” He jokes playfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, baby, but I won’t need it.” I decide to be honest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe I can stop myself from giving him everything he asks, but at least I can stop him from giving it to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it's been a while since the last time I saw you with someone.” Robbe realizes for the first time in two years, and I don’t know if it is good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Brittany left me with no desire for dating.” I lie a little because it’s not the whole story. “Also, I thought you were with me.” I joke, trying to change the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The real reason was that I am a relationship person. I don’t enjoy random hookups and dates with strangers. After Britt, I only dated a few times with some friends, and well, there was also Luc. But I never had something serious again. I kinda missed having a boyfriend or a girlfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t name her. You are going to make me puke.” He sticks his tongue out in a grimace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t that bad.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she wasn’t the best, but I can’t blame her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She controlled you all the time… and She once told me you would be better without me,” Robbe says and keeps eating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did what?” I ask, shocked by the news. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember it was so funny. Brittany told me, ‘Sander spent too much time on you. He will be better without you, Robbe’. What a bitch.” Robbe answers, laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I want to laugh too, but I can’t because I don’t understand why Robbe has never told me about it. And all the possibilities of things that he has never told me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I take his jaw, making him lock eyes with me. “Why did you never tell me this?” I ask seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, because you guys broke a week after that. And I didn’t believe her. I know I’m the best part of your life because you are the best of mine.” He explains to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbe smiles, boops my nose, and I froze. I literally have no idea what to say. The only thing I can do is look at him in silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, you guys are so cute together.” the waitress tells us when she brings the bill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Robbe says without correcting her, and that just left me even more confused.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m still numb to the time we get back home. To be honest, I don’t know how we get here. I think… I think Robbe paid because it was his time, and then he took my hand, and we walked here holding hands. I’m not sure we had ever done that. Maybe I just imagined it.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We are lying on the bed, and Robbe is looking for a movie, and obviously, he chooses Romeo and Juliet one hundred times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I should take a shower, clear my mind. This is also the first free night of Robbe after his exam, and I saw him yawning the whole dinner, so probably if I take a long shower when I come back, he is already sleeping.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, how do you want me?” Robbe says, and it’s the first thing that penetrates my thoughts in the last half hour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know exactly what he means, and I have no escape or clue how to do this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, don’t say it like that, Robbe,” So I beg, almost crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so grumpy with me today.” He says next to me. “I think I had pushed you too much. let's just cuddle and watch the movie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbe pulls me into his arms and lets my head lie on his chest. I love it when he does that. It makes me feel so safe and loved. I forget about the world when we sleep like this. Robbe doesn’t speak for the rest of the night. He only kisses my forehead while I play with his necklace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We watch movies like this until we fall asleep. And fuck me if I don’t want to spend the rest of my life with him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hihihi my lovees!! 💞 here I'm with the last part... Finally! This was going to be a fun short fic... haha well that didn't happen because this chapter is not 2k as i say they would be but 7.7k 😝 but I still hope you enjoy it as much as i did writing it. Thank you soo soo much for all the comments and the kudos and the love, you are the best! Please let me know what you think and if you guys would like a lil epilogue.👀👀</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So here we are at Robbe’s birthday weekend party. This year he decided that he wanted a big ass birthday party and I thought that the best place would be my family’s summer house. It’s just two hours away from where we live, and it’s big enough to host Robbe friends and mine. Not that I had invited a lot of them, just Noor and Lucas, and only because I didn’t want to be all alone when Robbe finally declared all his feelings for Jens. </p><p>Luckily for me, he chose to fake for a little longer because none of us is sure about his friend’s feelings. Jens acts chill most of the time, but I would be lying if I say I didn’t see him staring at us annoyed. And first, I thought it was because Robbe was now spending more time with me in places where he usually only hung out with him. But then last Monday I went to pick him up at the skatepark, and something else happened. As always, Robbe jumped on top of me when he saw me, which, to be honest, is normal behavior for us and not part of the pretending. </p><p>Back to the story, Robbe jumped on top of me, and we fell to the grass, laughing and giggling. After a minute, I sat there with him in my lap while Robbe told me everything about his day and about the new tricks he learned and let me insist that was no unlike for us. We do that all the time. We indeed have done it in front of Robbe’s friends already. We were hugging each other when he remembered that he had bought my favorite brownie at our favorite bakery early that day. Mmm.. such a heavenly thing are those brownies, I get wet with just the thought of it, but that’s not the point. What I am trying to say is that we were there doing our normal Sander and Robbe thing that I didn’t notice Jens still practicing until Robbe got up to look for my dessert. Yet once he did, I saw him looking directly at me, and those eyes were so much more annoyed than just a jealous best friend. It was a feeling I couldn’t quite catch because as soon as Robbe came back, Jens went back to his skate.</p><p>“I think I should get a tattoo for my nineteen birthday” Robbe’s voice took me out of my mind. </p><p>I look at him. We are sharing one of the chairs around the pool. I have my arm beneath his neck, and Robbe has his face on my shoulder with his arm loosely hugging my chest. I love it, and I wish we could stay like this forever, together under the soft sun of a late afternoon. </p><p>“What do you want?” I ask instead because declaring my love was not on the list of things to do today. </p><p>“One of your drawings, of course.” He says, smiling at me. And I hate that he has his eyes covered with sunglasses, yes! Robbe looks hot as fuck, but I miss those eyes every time I can’t see them. </p><p>“Mmm.. what an honor, okay, tell me your dream. I will make it real for you.” </p><p>I play with his curls while Robbe thinks about what he would like to have for a tattoo. I hear someone changing the music as the night arrives, and a few of Robbe’s friends are already asking what type of pizza we are going to order. For a moment, I thought that Robbe had fallen asleep. Not only didn’t he answer about the tattoo design, but also his breath felt slower. That’s why I was so surprised when he talked again. </p><p>“Did I tell you today..” Robbe said before taking off his glasses and mine to look at each other's eyes. </p><p>He has his cheeks and nose of pretty soft pink color thanks to the sun. He looks cute, and I can’t wait for all the new freckles he will get when the burn disappears. </p><p>“Did you tell me?” I ask after he didn’t talk for a minute. </p><p>He smiles at me and rests his head on my shoulder again. </p><p>“Did I tell you today how much I love you?” Robbe says. </p><p>And I feel my whole heart melt, like all the other times he tells me that. I kiss his head and smile too. </p><p>“I love you more, baby,” I say without a doubt. </p><p>“Don’t lie, I love you more,” Robbe says, laughing. </p><p>“I’m not lying. If one of us loves the other more, that’s definitely me. I love you the most,” I say honestly.  </p><p>Because I don’t just love Robbe as my best friend, I’m also in love with him. And believe me, four years knowing you are in love with someone that it’s not in love with you is a long time. </p><p>“Nop, you’re wrong. You lived for two years without me while I have had you my whole life. I can’t live without you; instead, you did and survive.” Robbe jokes, giggling like a little kid. </p><p>I won’t say I’m not surprised and a little confused about his theory. Yet he is cute and adorable. I can’t hold my laugh any longer. </p><p>Robbe moves again to lie on my chest so we can lock eyes. </p><p>“Okay, you have a point, even if it is ridiculous. You know I don’t remember those two years, right?” I say, trying to control my laugh.</p><p>Robbe shrugs with a soft smile on his lips. “I love you, Sander,” He said again. </p><p>“I love you too, baby,” I say this time. </p><p>We look at each other for a few minutes. We are close enough to feel our breath mix. Robbe moves his gaze from my eyes to my lips. Another second pass, I bite my lower lip, and I see him licking his own. </p><p>It’s been a while since the last time we kissed. Two weeks to be precise, after the whole situation with the hickeys, Robbe stopped kissing me. And I would be lying if I say I don’t fucking miss him. I miss his velvety lips, his greedy kisses, his cute horny moans when we get too into it. </p><p>“Wanna kiss me, baby?” I whisper, brushing our mouths. </p><p>“Can I?” Robbe asks with his eyes still glued to lips. I didn't answer him. I simply left a peck on his lips. </p><p>Robbe whines with his eyes close. I’m about to talk, but he takes my hair and pulls me into his mouth, finally closing the gap between us. </p><p>God!! I had missed him so badly, and this is the worst thing that could happen. Robbe is not mine to do this, not now, and so much less after tomorrow when he swears to me, he will tell his feelings to Jens. I should stop it, yet the only thing I do is kiss him deeply. Grabbing him by the hips, I make Robbe fall on my lap. He left out a soft moan, and I smiled into the kiss. </p><p>He was serious when he told me he likes it rough. </p><p>Unable to forget about it, I move my hands to place them on his thighs while he moves his to cup my face. I start to bite and suck his bottom lip between mine, and Robbe whimpers. We should be kissing like this is too much, and we are not even drunk yet. But I can’t stop, and Robbe doesn’t try either. So we keep making out for who knows how long. The next time I notice something beside him is night, and Jens is calling us. </p><p>“The pizza is here, in case you guys want to honor us with your presence” Jens’s voice sound upset. </p><p>Robbe didn’t care about it, or it was part of his plan because he keeps pecking my lips. “I’m coming,” He says. </p><p>And we chuckle for the double meaning. “Whatever,” Jens says, and I see him rolling his eyes before leaving.  </p><p>**</p><p>It’s too early in the morning for a day after the big birthday party, but at least everybody is already gone. Well, not everybody. Jens and Lucas are still here with us, but you know what I meant. </p><p>Today is Robbe’s birthday, and he woke up at nine a.m, and as much as I wish I could sleep a little more, I’m not letting my baby alone on his day. So here we are cooking breakfast before the rest wake up. Knowing Noor and Lucas, that wouldn’t be until noon. </p><p>He is sitting outside, waiting for his birthday food. In the meantime, I make some coffee and cook our pancakes. </p><p>“Is a coffee cream day today?” Robbe asks, joking about my impossibility to decide if I prefer it with or without cream.   </p><p>I laugh with him and take the cups and the pancakes outside. I’m about to sit when he pouts and looks at me with his puppy. And I know what he wants, but I thought we were done for at least the weekend or until Robbe finds out about Jens’s feelings.  </p><p>“We can’t eat like that,” I say, placing the food on the table. “Also, I thought you would tell Jens the truth today.”</p><p>“I am, I promise, yet it’s my day, and I want to cuddle with you.” Robbe pouts to me, and I snort. </p><p>“Is that one of your wishes for today?” I  joke</p><p>“Yes, definitely!” Robbe yells, smiling big. </p><p>“Okay, okay,” I move around to his seat. </p><p>Robbe lets me have a little space between his body and the chair back, so I cross one of my legs to the other side, and I sit. When I’m finally comfortable enough, Robbe rests his back on my chest. </p><p>“How is my birthday, baby?” I ask, hugging him from behind.  </p><p>“I’m so happy you are with me. Thank you, Sander. You gifted me the best nineteen years of my life.” </p><p>And at that moment, I could not for the love of god stop myself. I shouldn’t do it. Robbe deserves to be happy, and if that’s with Jens, I should respect it, but I can’t.  I can’t lose his kisses or his hugs or the nights we sleep together. I can’t, no, now no ever. I have to win him over Jens.   </p><p>I kiss his cheek. “Then, I don’t need to give you my actual gift?” I said, laughing. </p><p>“You bought me a gift?” Robbe asks in surprise, turning to look at me. </p><p>“Kind of.. yeah, is waiting for you when we come back.”</p><p>“Oh! I can’t wait!” He says excitedly like a little kid. </p><p>We ate our breakfast and relaxed next to the pool alone for a few hours before someone else woke up. When Jens comes down, Robbe is still lying on top of me, and he doesn’t move. Robbe’s best friend eats in silence, and we don’t talk either. The only sound is the births faying in the garden from one tree to another. </p><p>I’m almost falling asleep again when Robbe’s voice wakes me up. </p><p>“Jens, there’s something I need you to know.” He says suddenly, earnest. </p><p>I think about leaving them alone, but Robbe doesn’t move from my arms, so stay. Waiting to know what it’s going to happen. </p><p>“Mmm… okay,” Jens says, doubting. </p><p>“You know a few weeks back then, when you told me you were bi, I also said I have a crush on someone?”</p><p>Robbe starts to talk. And I can’t believe he will tell him this when he is still sitting between my legs with his back on my chest and my arms around his hip. But if this is how he wants to declare his love for his best friend, who am I to change it?  </p><p>“Yeah, sure. It wasn’t like we didn’t know it, but...” Jens began to say, laughing a bit. </p><p>“No, wait,” Robbe’s voice cut him off, “that’s what I want to tell you. I lie to you.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” Jens looks genuinely confused.</p><p>“In fact, all of this is a lie! I panicked that day and told you I was with Sander. We are not together. It was all a plan because what I wanted it to tell you was that… that I have a crush on you.”  </p><p>“No, you don’t.” Robbe’s best friend says simply. </p><p>And thank god I have my sunglasses because I’m about to burst into laughs.   </p><p>“Yes, I do.” Robbe insisted.  </p><p>I hide my face on his nape, trying to hold my laugh, and just to pretend I kiss his skin, and then I can’t stop. I still kiss his neck until I get to his shoulder while they keep fighting. </p><p>“No, you don’t, Robbe,” Jens’s voices sound amused and upset all at the same time. </p><p>Could he be? No, that can’t be… Right? I take off my glasses, and I look at his eyes while I kiss Robbe’s skin again. </p><p>“Stop! You’re distracting me,” Robbe giggles and tilts his head to stop me from kissing his neck.  </p><p>“Sorry, baby,” I say, not leaving Jens’s eyes. </p><p>And for a brief moment, there’s something in his gaze. But… I mean, there’s no actual possibility, right?. We barely know each other. Before I could understand it, Jens’s look changed again.   </p><p>“It’s fine,” Robbe says and kisses my cheek. </p><p>Yep, I’m sorry, Jens, but he is mine. </p><p>“You definitely are not in love with me.” He finally says.</p><p>“Jens listen...” </p><p>“No, wait, it’s not what you think. I wouldn’t have a problem if you do have a crush on me, but I think it is clear that you don’t.” </p><p>“Why don't you believe me? There’s no point in telling you this if it wasn’t how I feel.”</p><p>“Bro, you are telling me that you like me while sitting on someone else's lap. You are literally lying on top of Sander. I’m sorry, but it’s hard to believe you.”   </p><p>I mean.. he is not wrong. It’s hard to believe for me too. </p><p>“Okay, maybe it is a little weird,” Robbe tried to stand up, but I let my arms around him, and he fell again on me. He can leave if he wants, but as soon as he is back lying on my chest, he seems to forget what he was about to do. “But Sander is here to be my moral support while you clearly ignored my feelings.” </p><p>“Robbe, please… You don’t like me. Or no, wait! Maybe you do have a crush on me…” Jens says, and at this point, I think the same Robbe has a crush on him while he is blind about us. <br/>“But if someone is ignoring your feelings, is you, man. Robbe, you are totally in love with Sander. And I think it’s been like this since I met you.” Oh! I didn’t expect that turn. </p><p>“I’m not…” He starts, but Jens’s voice stops him. </p><p>“Robbe, We are fine, bro. But you are not really in love with me,” He says before leaving us to go inside. </p><p>Well, I didn’t see that coming, to be honest. I hug my baby tighter when I feel him getting upset. He is such a sweeter; I want to cuddle with him forever. </p><p>“He didn’t believe me,” Robbe says, disappointed. </p><p>“I’m sorry, baby.” And I’m honest. I hate seeing him sad. </p><p>I kiss his curls and hug him for a while.</p><p>“Why does everybody keep telling me that? I guess I would know if I was in love with you.”<br/> <br/>“What do you mean with everybody?” </p><p>I have never heard someone telling Robbe that he was in love with me. Believe me, I would know. People telling me that he was in love? Everybody… Telling that Robbe? Nobody. </p><p>“My mom, but I always thought it was more like her dream, but Yasmina told me the same and then the Broerrrs. There was also this classmate that I only had for one semester, and he could only have met you... I don’t know, three times? At the end of the year, he told me that my boyfriend was so hot and that he would ‘do you’ if you weren’t with me. Oh! And there’s also the old lady and his husband at the bakery. They asked me how my boyfriend was, and I said, who? And she went you know gorgeous, tall, green eyes it came all the time here with you. And when I told them we were friends, they didn’t believe me! They just laugh.”</p><p>“But you are okay with that?” I ask, worry. </p><p>What if he has always felt pressure to be with me? Suddenly I hate everybody for telling him something that he clearly doesn’t feel or don’t want to acknowledge. </p><p>“Oh, no! I don’t care if they think we are together. I would be lucky to have such a handsome man.” Robbe winks, joking. “It's just that I don’t get why they don’t trust me. I mean, I don’t, we don’t…” </p><p>I see a moment of doubt on his face, but Luc decides to do his big entrance right now to my bad luck. </p><p>“Hey, sexy, I hear you are finally out of duty today.” Robbe stiff as soon as he hears him. </p><p>And it just confused me more because there’s no real reason for Robbe to dislike Lucas so much. </p><p>“Yeah, I guess so,” I finally answered.</p><p>“Then come swim with me! You can’t steal the birthday boy all to yourself.” Luc jokes. </p><p>I look to Robbe, waiting for him to say or do something that lets me know that he doesn’t want me to go. That he wants me there with him, but he doesn’t. Robbe only smiles and moves to free me. Completely ignoring us the next second. </p><p>“Okay, sure,” I say, following Lucas to the pool. </p><p>I jump into the water and swim a few meters before coming outside. I find Luc’s body. He presses his hands and my shoulders and smiles. But it’s not his usually playful smile, his giving me a pity smile, and it kinda makes me want to laugh. </p><p>“I’m sorry, sweet. He will realize eventually.” Lucas says and hugs me.</p><p>“I think he has nothing to realize, Luc.”   </p><p>“Maybe, but don’t worry about it now. Okay? Let me make you happy?” </p><p>And I end up letting him take care of my lonely heart like every time he is here. </p><p>** </p><p>After a long night drinking, talking, laughing, and dancing, apparently, I’m the one who has to move everybody back to their beds. It’s not like I drink less than everybody or that I’m not drunk, but at least I can walk. I see around me, and while Robbe sleeps with his head on my lap, Lucas has fallen asleep halfway into the chair and halfway into the floor, and Jens, on the other hand, is lying entirely wasted in the grass. </p><p>Yep, definitely, it’s my job. I take my baby first, not only because He’s my favorite of the three of them. Also, because he’s sleeping on top of me, I’m not about to drop him on the cold floor. I pick him up, and I listen to him mumble some incoherent words. He looks so cute. </p><p>Walking upstairs is a lot of work, but I manage to take him to our room and place him on his side of the bed. I kiss his cheek, and when I’m about to leave, I feel his grip on my wrist. </p><p>“Come back,” Robbe says, sleepy and drunk while trying to pull me into the bed. </p><p>“I just need a few minutes, and I will be back, baby, I promise,” I whisper, caressing his curls.</p><p>“I don’t want you to leave me,” He pouts with his eyes closed. </p><p>“Shhh.. shh.. sleep, baby. I’m coming back before you notice.” </p><p>“You promise?” Robbe looks at me briefly before falling asleep</p><p>“Of course,” I say and kiss his forehead.</p><p>When Robbe finally let me go, I went downstairs again and yes… I take Lucas next. He is my friend and my ex-boyfriend/fuck buddy. It was apparent I was going to choose him next. He can walk, so I just help him to not fall. </p><p>We are all the way up again. </p><p>“You know, Sander,” Luc says before we get to the room. “We could be such a power couple.. but you were so in love with Robbe. Fuck, I’m so jealous of him sometimes.” </p><p>“I’m sorry, Luc,” I say honestly. </p><p>Sometimes I wish I could have fallen in love with him as he deserves, but I’m sure he would find someone who loves him as much as I love Robbe. </p><p>“I know… I'm just jealous he is the one who’s going to enjoy your body for now on.” Luc says, tipsy leaning his head on my shoulder. </p><p>“That’s the only reason you want me? For my body?” I joke, knowing perfectly that he used to be in love with me and that if I didn’t have… him, I would be in love with Lucas too. </p><p>“Definitely, what do you think? that I would want you for your charming personality or your artistic skills?” </p><p>“Maybe,” I say when we finally get to the room.  </p><p>I help him with his clothes and with his bed that looks like a complete mess. What the fuck was he doing here? </p><p>“Nah, you already have Robbe for that. I simply want your sexy ass, that soon would belong to Robbe… or maybe the other way around,” Luc says, laughing.   </p><p>“Thanks, but I don’t think that’s happening any time soon.” </p><p>“I give him twenty-four hours…” He says, patting my cheek like I was a kid, “and then he will be screaming how good you fuck him. Because you know... Sander is really good at sex.” </p><p>I laugh at him, “Luc, I’m Sander.” </p><p>He opens his mouth in surprise and starts to chuckle. </p><p>“Oh! Well, I guess you already know that. But in case you don’t remember. Let me tell you... you! Are so fucking amazing in bed. Yeah... I’m jealous of your future boyfriend. You probably gonna fuck him even better.” </p><p>“Goodnight, Lucas,” I say before he keeps telling me all his dirty thoughts. </p><p>“No kiss of goodnight?” Luc pouts, and I feel like a fucking deja vu. </p><p>“Not today, my future boyfriend could get mad,” I whisper playfully. </p><p>“Yeah, you're probably right.” Luc sighs, “Night Sander.” </p><p>Okay, time to help the last one of them. I walk downstairs just one more time, and I see Jens still lying on the grass. I move toward him and bend next to his body. </p><p>“Hey man, can you wake up a little so I help you up?”</p><p>“You can leave me here. I know you don’t like me” Jens’s voice sounds a little hurt, and I feel sorry for a moment.</p><p>“I don’t dislike you completely. I just think you were an asshole with Robbe a few years back, and I’m jealous that now he fancies you more than me,” I finally admit because we are drunk, and I don’t give a shit who knows I’m in love with my best friend anymore. </p><p>“That’s fucking bullshit. Robbe is so in love with you, bro. I’m the jealous one,” Jens says, sitting up and looking at me. </p><p>“Okay, so you do like Robbe?” I ask, already thinking about them together, and I hate it probably because they have a lot in common and look cute together. </p><p>Jens shrugs, “As a little Brother? Yeah sure” </p><p>Wait. What? I frown at him. Maybe I’m drunker than I thought because... </p><p>“Then, who are you jealous of?” I dare to ask. </p><p>“Oh! I’m not jealous for him but of him,” Jens explains and looks at me like that day in the park. </p><p>Suddenly, the air between us thickens, and I feel the urge to laugh because this can’t be what I’m thinking, but the little vulnerability of Jens’s eyes makes me stop.  </p><p>“What?” I need to know if I’m hallucinating this or not.  </p><p>He looks down for a second and shrugs again. “Okay, so... I’m kinda into you.” </p><p>“What? But we don’t know each other” </p><p>I mean... this is the first time in years we talk only the two of us and this much. </p><p>“That’s bullshit too, Sander. Maybe you don’t know me, but I have known you through Robbe for almost fourteen years. I can’t think of someone who hadn’t fallen for you by only listening to him. And fuck you are also hot as hell, man.” </p><p>Jens says, making us both laugh and lightening the mood,</p><p>“Okay, but that’s not who I am. That’s who I am with Robbe and only Robbe,” I answer honestly. </p><p>Jens bites his lip suspiciously and grabs me from my shirt’s collar, pushing me closer to him. And there's no way I’m kissing Robbe’s best friends and ultimate crush. Thank god He is way drunker than me, so I’m quicker and place my hand in his mouth, stopping the kiss. </p><p>“Wait! You don’t want to do this to your best friend if you really think he is in love with me, right?” </p><p>“Shit, I’m sorry. I’m so drunk,” Jens says and tilts his head back. </p><p>I pat his shoulder. Definitely, tonight is the weirdest night of my life. </p><p>“It’s fine. I’m also sorry I shouldn’t be that mean to you. If Robbe still is your friend, should be for something.” </p><p>I help him to stand up and walk upstairs. We do it in silence, it is not necessarily awkward, but it’s not like we have become friends just now. Once in the guest room, Jens sits in the bed and looks at me like he wants to say something, so I wait. </p><p>“If Robbe was not in love with you... Will you kiss me?” He asks, shy. </p><p>And fuck me, I move and sit next to him.</p><p>“You know I’m in love with him, right?” </p><p>“He is the only one who doesn’t know, Sander.” Jens laughs, tired, and then looks at my eyes, “Will you?” </p><p>“I don’t think so, Jens. I actually need to be alone for some time.” </p><p>“Fuck, you are so in love with him too. I can’t believe how much time you are wasting.” </p><p>He lies on the bed and closes his eyes, trying to fall asleep. I stand up and move to the door.  </p><p>“Maybe yes, maybe not.” I finally say before leaving.</p><p>“Yeah yeah, whatever. I think you both need my help. Robbe’s going to hear me. Don’t worry. He will be yours by tomorrow this time.” </p><p>I roll my eyes because Luc has told me the same just a few minutes back. And Shit, I want that so badly. I go back to my room and see my sweet baby sleeping closer to my side. I change my clothes before lying next to him. </p><p>“You came back,” Robbe murmurs and moves to rest his face on my chest, </p><p>“I will always come back for you,” I say, kissing his forehead.</p><p><br/>**</p><p>It’s finally Sunday, not my birthday anymore, yet It is the last day of my big part, and I can’t stop thinking about Yesterday. I have a headache. I’m definitely hungover. To be honest, I don’t remember how I went to my bed with Sander; he probably helped me. Yet after all of that, I can’t erase the memory of me telling everything to Jens. </p><p>Should I be sadder? I mean… I never knew what to expect from Jens when I finally told him how I feel. Maybe that we were going to try? I definitely kept being friends… well, whatever I thought this right now wasn’t part of my plan. It’s like nothing had happened, we still bros, he doesn’t act awkward, and I don’t… I don’t feel sad. I think I should. Maybe I’m in a phase of denial, you know, like the state of grief? </p><p>We have known each other for fourteen years, and I think I always kinda liked him. First, I wanted to be like him, so chill and carefree, but I started to see him differently when we grew older. He got taller and hotter. I used to daydream about kissing him and so many more things I don’t need to explain. When he dated Jana, I got so jealous that I may or may not fuck things up between them.  I was young and dumb, and in my defense, Sander was in his first year of college, and he bare had time for us… so yeah, I did pretty much a lot of stupid things. </p><p>I look at him, Jens, my best friend. He is lying in the chair next to me, drinking a beer. Chilling in the sun shirtless, showing his tan skin with his dark hair wet because of the pool and the black glasses not letting me know what he is thinking. Jens looks really fucking hot. I will to totally fuck him… Yet, something is missing, and I think it’s been like this for the last few weeks. Something about the rush feeling I used to get when I looked at him is gone. Did I get over him, and I didn’t realize it? Could I be that blind? and If I am… Does that mean that maybe…? No, of course not. I will know…, right?</p><p>“Fuck, I don’t like that. I would prefer to see him with you” Jens’s angry voice makes me jump on my seat. </p><p>“Him?” I ask, confused, looking to where his gaze is directed. </p><p>Oh! That… Yep, I don’t like it either. In front of us, Lucas and Sander are making out sitting on the stairs of the pool. Yep, gross! I can’t understand why Sander keeps doing this every time they see each other. I’m not saying that Lucas is ugly, far from it. He is tall, blond, has blue eyes, a mischievous smile, and a confident attitude. But…. I still don’t get it. Lucas was hot, so what? It’s that enough of an excuse to kiss him every time you see him?</p><p>“Yeah, I can see you and him together… but Lucas?” Jens says after a minute. </p><p>A sudden idea hit me. “You like Lucas?” </p><p>Jens finally looks at me with a strange grim. “What? No, I meant Sander,” He says. </p><p>I feel my eyes widen, and I barely hold the sip of beer. I drank a few seconds before. </p><p>“You like Sander?” </p><p>He turns to the side to look at me. “Yeah, He didn’t tell you?” </p><p>What? What? Sander knows… What? </p><p>“He knows? How?” I ask the first thing that came to my mind. </p><p>Jens’s cheeks blush, and it’s not because of the heat or the sun. The fuck is going on?</p><p>“I… kinda tried to kiss him last night,” He whispers, looking down at his hands.</p><p>HE DID WHAT? And… with SANDER! </p><p>“The fuck Jens! You kissed him? But Yesterday, you told me I was in love with him.”</p><p>I feel betrayed by both of my best friends. How dare they kissed and didn’t fucking tell me? I hate this. I want to puke.    </p><p>“I know, I’m sorry okay?” Jens’s voice sounds ashamed and sorry. “I was really drunk. I know it’s not an excuse. I guess this is why he didn’t tell you.” </p><p>“I can’t believe it, my two best friends kissing and not telling me!” Am I angry? Why am I mad? </p><p>I mean, yeah, they should tell me. And Jens is always insisting I am in love with Sander so kissing him is not really a cool thing but... Why am I so fucking mad at this? </p><p>“No, no, we didn’t kiss. He stopped me before I could embarrass myself, and Sander left it very clear that he wants to be alone for a while.”</p><p>“He told you that?” I ask, surprised. </p><p>That doesn’t sound like Sander at all. He had never liked to be alone, not physically or emotionally. That’s why he is always looking for the next person to fall in love with and get together.  It didn’t work all the time. Maybe Lucas of all of his exes was the best if I can say so. At least he has always treated Sander well, but... ‘well,’ it’s not enough for Sander. </p><p>“Yeah, I don’t get what he's doing today with Lucas.” </p><p>I roll my eyes. “Lucas is his ex. They always get like this when they see each other again.” </p><p>“And you don’t care?” Jens asks, amused. </p><p>Do I care?</p><p>“No, I mean… I don’t like Luc,” I admit. “He is a good person but not good enough for Sander. None of his exes were good enough, to be honest.” </p><p>Jens raises his eyebrow, almost laughing, “Oh, really? There’s anyone good enough for your best friend?” He asks, giving special attention to the last part of the sentence. <br/>   <br/>“Yeah, sure somewhere… but I hadn’t met them yet.” </p><p>“Don’t tell me!” This time Jens rolls his eyes at me.” Are you sure it’s not because that one is yourself, Robbe?”   </p><p>“We are not in love,” I said shortly. </p><p>“You guys are already a fucking couple. Robbe, no one acts as you do with his best friend.”</p><p>“So what?” I said, a bit more upset. “I told you, Jens, I like you even if you don’t want to believe me.” </p><p>“Okay, come here.” </p><p>“Where?” I ask, confused as I see him moving in his chair. </p><p>“Here with me, you silly,” I hesitated for a second, but whatever Jens had thought, sure it was better that keep seeing Sander and Lucas laughing and stealing kisses from one to another. </p><p>So I stand up and walk to sit on the chair next to my best friend. </p><p>“Now what?” I say once I’m next to him. </p><p>“Move closer,” He says as he slides to keep me caught between the back and his body.   </p><p>I swallow. We have never been this close, and he’s smiling like he used to smile at Jana when he was after her. </p><p>“Jens?” I ask in a whisper. </p><p>“You say you are into me, right?” He says, and I nod, unable to do anything else. “Okay, then we are going to kiss, and you would tell me how you feel. I will give you my best work, so if, as I think, you don’t feel anything, you will have to go and ask Sander how he feels about you.” </p><p>“We are just friends…” I barely whisper. But it was the truth, right? Sander doesn’t have feelings for me.  </p><p>Jens places his hand across my legs, “Deal or not?” He asks, brushing our noses. </p><p>“Okay, deal,” I finally say because maybe if we kiss all the crazy, stupid, ridiculous theories…</p><p>Jens kissed me before I could finish my thought, and he’s a really good kisser, gentle and smooth and kind… and I feel… I feel... I feel nothing. Nothing at all, not rush, not heat, not desired. This can’t be possible! I move my hand to his face and try to deepen the kiss a little more, and Jens follows me. He lets me lead the kiss, and I don’t like it. </p><p>I break the kiss and look at him. “No, I need you to take the lead,” I say, and Jens laughs, but he kisses me again. </p><p>It’s better but just like a pleasant warm - almost friendly - kiss. This is nothing in comparison to… </p><p>I break the kiss again and frown. “Have you always kissed so…? so… vanilla?” I finally say, and Holy Shit!</p><p>Sander was right! I don’t like kissing Jens. It’s not only that I don’t feel anything for him anymore. It’s that we don’t have any chemistry at all!   </p><p>When I look at him, Jens is laughing well… I guess that ends the mystery. What a disappointment, huh? </p><p>“So, what it’s the verdict?” He asks me a few seconds later.  </p><p>“That as a kisser, you are an excellent friend,” I say, making us laugh. </p><p>“And what do you feel when you kiss Sander?” </p><p>**</p><p>The sun goes down, and I play with the water around me. I saw them kissing, and it was killing me more than I ever thought. Thank god Lucas and Jens are leaving because one second more with Robbe and Jens would be my death. I close my eyes and try to take a deep breath and repeat on my mind. He is not yours; he is not yours; he is not fucking yours. </p><p>The water flows around me. “Hey,” Robbe says next to me. </p><p>And he sounds so soft and perfect.  </p><p>“Hey, Luc’s already going. Do you want us to…?” I say, quickly trying to hide my jealousy. </p><p>Robbe comes closer to me, and I feel his thigh touch mine. </p><p>“Can we stay until tomorrow? I want it to be just the two of us,” He asks, looking at me with a big smile.</p><p>I nod to him, “Yeah, sure.” </p><p>I swallow, thinking of something to say, something to fill the strange silence between us, but nothing appears on my mind. Maybe we can stay like this until the awkwardness is gone. </p><p>“So, I kissed Jens,” Robbe whispers after a minute. </p><p>Fuck, I knew I should say something before. I can’t be a supportive friend. I want to pout and frown and complain, and Robbe doesn’t deserve any of that. </p><p>“Mmm... It was hard not to see you,” I end up saying, even if I don’t want to. </p><p>“You were right. I didn’t like it,” Robbe admits, almost laughing. </p><p>He didn’t like it; he didn’t like it, he didn’t like it. My mind is a mess right now, I have so many questions, and I also want to dance in victory, and I want to laugh, and I want to kiss him. </p><p>Yet...</p><p>“I think I shouldn’t say that I told you so, right?” I answer, honestly. </p><p>Robbe shrugs. </p><p>“No, it’s fine. You were right, and I should have listened to you. You are my best friend; of course, you would know me better.” </p><p>I look at his brown eyes and smile softly. </p><p>“Sometimes, we don’t want to listen, and that can also be a good thing in the end because It’s part of learning.” </p><p>“Oh! I’m definitely listening to my best friend this time.” He says mischievously. </p><p>“Me?”  </p><p>“No, Jens,” Robbe leans his body into me, and I hear my heart go faster. </p><p>“What did he tell you?” I say, trying to not look at his lips inches from mine. </p><p>“Well, he kissed me to prove a point.” He blinks slowly with his beautiful lashes. “And he was right, so I better do as he says.” </p><p>“And that is?” I aks like a dumb because he has me completely under his spell.</p><p>“You know…” Robbe stops to lick his lip. “Kissing Jens was not what I expected; I didn’t like it, and it’s not only because we are not compatible.”</p><p>“What else was wrong with the vanilla boy?” I joke, hoping to change the mood because I’m minutes away from kissing him. </p><p>“He is not you,” Robbe answers thoughtfully, looking into my eyes. </p><p>My whole world stops, and for a moment, I think that I’m dreaming. This is not happening, is it?</p><p>“What?” I manage to say, I guess. </p><p>“First, he let me take the lead, and then he was too soft and smooth,” Robbe says playfully. “Jens’s kisses were kind and gentle.”</p><p>Oh, He’s talking about the way I kiss… For a moment, yeah. </p><p>I cough to clear my throat before speaking again. “That doesn’t sound bad,” I finally say. </p><p>“No, for some people, it doesn't. But as I told you… He is not you.” Robbe places his hand on my thigh underwater, getting even closer.</p><p>“Robbe?”</p><p>His eyes move to mouth and the back to my eyes, And he looks so fucking sexy. </p><p>“He doesn’t turn me on or make me feel needy.” Robbe moves his hand higher, and it feels so, so good. “There was no passion or fire. He doesn’t blow my mind or makes my heart melt. You are the only one who makes me feel like that.” </p><p>“Baby?” </p><p>I need to get back control over me. I can’t be here panicking while this is happening. Robbe said he didn’t like that Jens let him take the lead on the kiss, okay, my kinky boy. It’s time to step up my game.</p><p>“I was really that blind, right? I mean, for how long have you called me, baby?” I look at his lip too, and he smiles shyly. </p><p>“I called you baby since I was sixteen, and I found out I was in love with you. I could hold it back.” </p><p>I told him in a moment of honesty. He was sleeping on top of me while I was drawing the first time I realized I was in love with him, and the minute after that hit me, I couldn’t stop myself from calling him ‘baby.’ I still remember how his eyes glow and how pure his smile was the first time he heard me saying it.   </p><p>“Mmm... I’m glad you didn’t. Sander, I don’t know if I’m in love with you yet. But I can’t deny anymore that we are so much more than best friends. You are the person I like to wake up next to and the one I want to cuddle at night. And it’s been like this for so many years that I have lost track. Maybe that’s why I didn’t notice before. I can’t imagine my world without you.” </p><p>“It’s fine, Robbe, you don’t have to…” I try to say, but this hurts. “Maybe you’re right; maybe you are not in love with me.” </p><p>He takes my jaw and moves my face to lock eyes.</p><p>“Yesterday, I would agree with you. But today I have kissed the truth,” Robbe jokes, starting to giggle.</p><p>“You did what?” I ask, unable to hold my laugh either. </p><p>“I don’t like to see you kissing Lucas or none one. It makes me want to punch that person in the face. And you know I’m not a violent person.”</p><p>Robbe pouts, and I can’t believe what I’m hearing.  </p><p>“What about you kissing other people?” I ask, instead.</p><p>“Nope! I don’t want to do it with other people.” Robbe smiles. </p><p>“Okay, now the final question... do you want to kiss me?” I ask, looking at his lips </p><p>Please say yes, baby. Say yes to me.</p><p>“Oh, yeah! To be honest, I woke up today, and I wanted to kiss you, then when we ate our breakfast, I wanted to do it too. When Jens kissed me, the only thing I knew is that he didn’t kiss me as you do. And now that I should be telling you how I feel, I can’t stop thinking about how your lips feel against mine.” </p><p>I get close enough to brush our lips, and I see him closing his eyes. “Baby,” I say with a smile all over my face. </p><p>“Yeah,” Robbe whispers. He’s so gone already. </p><p>“If I kiss you now, it won’t be fake. It will be because we both are dying to taste the other.” </p><p>I brush my skin against his while I talk, and then I leave a chaste kiss on his mouth.</p><p>“Yes,” He says, nodding distractedly.</p><p>“It won’t be me kissing my best friend. It’s going to be me kissing the love of my life,” I say one more time because I need to be sure this is what he wants. </p><p>Robbe has his forehead on mine, yet he opens his eyes to look at me even if we are too close for that.   </p><p>“Please, Sander, I want you, the whole you.” He begs.</p><p>And we kiss, and even after all the time we did it before these past weeks, this kiss feels different. It feels real. Robbe’s lips are silky, and his mouth tastes like beer and candy. It’s so addictive. He moves to sit on my lap with his hands on my shoulders, and finally, I can hold him how I want. I hug him by his waist with one, place the other on top of his ass, and pull him closer until our chests touch. I bite Robbe’s swollen bottom lip because I love the way it feels between my teeth. </p><p>“Hmm… Sander” Oh yeah, and because I love how he moans every time I do it.  </p><p>Robbe has his sweet mouth open, and for the first time, I’m free to kiss him as I please. So I move my tongue slowly into his mouth, touching all over his. Fuck, I love it. Robbe takes my hair between his fingers, and we kiss, kiss, and kiss. It is a long time before I even dare to move my mouth out of him, and it’s only to kiss Robbe’s jaw and neck.  </p><p>“Mmm… guys?” I hear at my back, but I don’t stop. </p><p>I brush my lips against his throat to his ear. “Answer, baby. Your best friend is talking to you.” </p><p>“What?” Robbe says, a little dizzy. </p><p>I go back to his neck to bite and suck his skin as he asked me the last time. Robbe shivers in my arms and grips my hair tighter, whimpering quietly in an adorable way. </p><p>“I want to let you know that Lucas and I are leaving… So, see you next week?” </p><p>“Oh, okay, yeah!” Robbe says breathlessly, and I chuckle. </p><p>“If you need something…” Jens says while I suck the skin under Robbe’s ear harder</p><p>“Jens!” My baby almost yells, “I got it, now please, leave!” </p><p>Once they are gone, I kiss the way back to his mouth, nuzzle our noses and look at him. </p><p>“You're all blushes and fluster, baby,” I say, smiling. </p><p>Robbe looks so cute and sweet, and I’m so fucking in love with him. </p><p>“Fuck, you were holding all up, right?” Robbe says playfully. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“I mean, you didn’t kiss me like this the past few weeks and fuck! You don’t lie about the hickeys,” Robbe laughs. “I would die that day if you have done it.” </p><p>“I love you,” I say, thrilled. </p><p>Robbe smiles and pecks my lips, “I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kisses, hugs and love! ✨💖✨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for all the love in the last chapter, here it is as I promise a lil gift. 🌈💞🌈</p><p>Enjoy and Kisses.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> one year later </em>
</p><p>The hot day is killing me, and swimming in the ocean is not enough to help me. I drink a sip of my cold beer and see how the people slowly start to leave. It’s getting late, but we don’t have any rush. We are finally able to enjoy our summer vacation; it would be better if we were alone but, I guess it could be worse. I’m watching the sunset while drinking my beer and listening to Bowie. Yet something is missing.</p><p>My phone beeps next to my head, and I pick it up to see who it is. </p><p><em> *Im wet and thinking abt u* </em>  I read, and I can’t stop the laugh. <em> *Wanna see?*  </em></p><p><em> *Pls baby, show me a pic* </em> I text him back, and the response is immediate. </p><p>‘<em> the love of your life &lt;3’ has sent you a photo.  </em>And there’s Robbe all wet and smiley standing next to a mural of David Bowie. He’s not alone; Jens is at his side doing a peace sign. </p><p><em> *Are u coming for me?*   </em>I reply, keeping our silly game. </p><p><em> *Oh, yeah… Im coming, Sander*  </em>Robbe answer. </p><p>It’s been exactly one year since we got together, and it feels like yesterday. It was the best year of my life. If I ever thought I was in love with him before, nothing compares to now. Robbe’s last year’s gift was us moving together, the flat has two bedrooms but to be honest, the first three months we couldn’t be apart from the other - maybe we still like that - the point is we didn’t use the two bedrooms. Instead, I used one of them for my art. and I can’t be happier. </p><p>He fucking is the love of my life. And yes, he changed the name on my phone.   </p><p>I look at our chat and laugh again. Since Robbe became my boyfriend officially, he has been texting me ‘not safe for work’ content all day, every day. Sometimes it is just innocent like today, only a play with words to make it sound dirty, and other times, he goes on full kinky boy and actually sends me hot pics, not caring where I am.   </p><p>“Are they coming?” I hear Luc’s voice next to me, and I can’t hold my snort. </p><p>“They are definitely coming,” I say, laughing while Lucas looks at me like I’m crazy. </p><p>I’m about to explain the joke when I feel a cold body falling on top of me. </p><p>“You left me,” Robbe says, settling between my legs. </p><p>“You were talking with Jens; I assume you didn’t want me to wait for you,” I say, kissing his neck, making him shiver. </p><p>He wasn’t lying last year when he told me he liked the hickeys. I didn’t use to be a big fan of them; I mean, it just happens, but Robbe? Oh, He fucking loves them. It was on our second week together we were sitting on the couch; I was biting and sucking the skin on his neck when he told me he likes it because that way everybody knows he is mine. And shit! After all those years of pining for him, that really turned me on. So Robbe’s little wish to make his best friend jealous was now our regular life. </p><p>“I always want you to wait for me,” Robbe pouts, asking me for a kiss. </p><p>I peck his lips, and he frowns at me, “Do you want more, baby?” </p><p>“Yes, kiss me please,” He whispers with his cute little voice that makes my heart melt. </p><p>I kiss him deeply, taking his hair between my fingers; I pull it a bit, making Robbe gasps. I love having him on top of me, but I like to have him under me even more, and Robbe likes it better too. So I turn us around, trying to not fall into the sand while we keep kissing. </p><p>“I love the smell of suncream on your skin,” I whisper in his ear, making him giggle. </p><p>“And I love you,” Robbe says playfully. “You are the love of my life, the best boyfriend ever. I’m so so fucking in love with Sander.” </p><p>Oh yeah, this was also part of us being boyfriends. After a month of dating, Robbe was totally sure that he was the dumbest person ever - his words, not mine - because he didn’t notice how in love we were with each other. So from now on, he is always calling me boyfriend or love of his life or future husband or whatever other shit it occurs to him that let explicit indications that we are together. And I have to say that I kinda love it. Well, there’s not much I don’t love about him, to be honest. </p><p>“Disgusting!” Luc yelled and threw his towel to us, “Get a room.” </p><p>We laugh, and I see Robbe rolling his eyes with a smile. Since we got together, the four of us have become friends. And for all the complicated relationships we had, it isn’t awkward at all. </p><p>“You are bitter because Jens keeps you pretending you guys are not fucking,” He says between laughs. </p><p>“We can hear us,” I add with a mischievous smile. </p><p>“I’m not pretending,” Jens says, blushing a bit.  </p><p>“Here, the only ones that pretend to be something else were you two, not us,” Lucas jokes. </p><p>Robbe’s smile gets brighter, and then he is looking at me.</p><p>“Best decision ever,” He says happily. </p><p>“Best decision ever,” I whisper before kissing him again. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading it 🥰 if you want to join me on Tumblr im @srta-pepa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>